


One Chance

by teamJNPR



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Spanking, Vibrators, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamJNPR/pseuds/teamJNPR
Summary: Lily is the empress of an alien planet, and Gumi is the simple Earth girl who’s fallen deeply in love. Explicit. Femslash.





	One Chance

**Author's Note:**

> AN: More of dat honeycarrot content but this time with Gumi as the main POV. I’m loving this ship, now I know it exists it’ll never leave my brain. Was listening to Rendezvous by Years & Years most of the way through this, even though it’s not really related – I just like the beat, lol.
> 
> A (very slightly kinky) scifi setup for our girls this time.

There’s a nip in the air, not unusual for this planet. Still, it’s more than what Gumi’s used to, especially considering how poorly she’s dressed for the weather. Part of her still doesn’t believe she’s really on Synthus.

Or more specifically – _why_ she’s here.

The taxi ride to the centre of the capital megacity had been a trip in itself, seeing the huge, spiralled buildings lit up in a neon blaze. Different from Earth’s architecture, and not only because of cultural differences, but because Synthus has money. Serious money.

And Earth is majorly interested.

It’s getting busier as Gumi gets closer to her destination, a hidden vista in the cluster of technological marvels. Literally hidden, so Gumi has to flash her ID and be scanned by the overzealous security to be allowed through the illusion gate. While they search, Gumi’s sure they plant a device on her, but when she rubs her neck after she’s allowed through, she can’t find anything. She supposes they have to be overzealous, considering what – and who – they’re guarding.

The “who” being the reason Gumi is here at all.

Okay, so her job description really doesn’t mean she has to come to Synthus at all, and if she did, it wouldn’t be to the Mirage Palace. But when this opportunity, which Gumi supposes she herself is the only one who thinks of it that way, came up, then she wasn’t going to say no, was she? Not when she has the chance to meet her.

Lily.

Such an unassuming name for an empress. Apparently her parents chose it when visiting Earth, and Lily loves Earth and its people because of it. Which, Gumi thinks, will give her an advantage. Well, an advantage amongst others, if Lily remembers.

Gumi stops, mouth open as the illusion hiding the palace finally fades. Everyone around her has stopped as well. They must all look a sight. But the palace, with its ivory spires casting themselves up into a star scape, windows like hundreds of tiny moons, sprawling gardens with bioluminescent flowers filling the air with a heady, spicy scent… well, it’s no wonder everyone’s stock still. It’s a sea of statues, and Gumi has to mentally shake herself out of it to carry on towards the palace. The staff here have set up glowing guidelines as to where everyone can walk, leading them all skilfully towards another of the many buildings besides the palace, since mere commoners like Gumi can’t possibly be allowed in the palace just like that. Gumi snorts at her own thoughts, attracting looks from the other potentials.

Huh, it’s weird when she thinks of it that way. Potentials… it’s a term that doesn’t really fit what they’re all here to compete for. _Who_ they’re here to compete for.

A flash of yellow hair and icy blue eyes flourish in Gumi’s mind.

Okay, so maybe competing to become part of the empress’s empire is a step out Gumi’s comfort zone, she realises. She doesn’t halt her steps, keeping her head up as if to intimidate the others, even though she’s shorter than most of them. Again, that doesn’t fully encapsulate the reason she’s here, Gumi may as well be honest with herself, honest to her desires.

She’s here for one woman only, and she wants to be part of her life. If by doing so, she has to become Lily’s concubine, well… Gumi can’t think of a reason to _not_ do this, besides all the ones screaming in her subconscious that this is a really damn stupid idea.

Yeah, so the Earth council doesn’t really agree with this. But Synthus has money, so in reality, they can do whatever they like. It’s not like they’re in the same solar system. Gumi, even considering her past career exploits, is now in a position where she can volunteer for something like this. Hell, if not for her past career, she wouldn’t be here at all.

Gumi reaches the building, which seems small in comparison to the palace proper, but is still grandiose. She’s immediately beset upon by the palace staff, much to the annoyance of everyone else. Gumi can’t help but smile.

‘Hmm, a human,’ says the lead staff member, judging from her traditional Synthus dress and tone of voice – even the universal translator keeps inflections. ‘The only one we’ve seen today, in fact. Interesting.’

She gives a nod to someone else, and Gumi can’t help but look at the horns that curve from her head, curling under. They’re plain black, but look intimidating nonetheless. Looking at her chart, the lead staff member nods again.

‘You’re going to put through. Congratulations.’ The lead staff member smirks down at her. ‘My colleague will take you to the next point.’ Her voice is a deep drawl, and Gumi can’t help but shiver.

‘She’s going through just like that?’ Gumi hears from behind her. ‘Is that fair?’

‘All’s fair for our Empress,’ Lead staff member does not sound impressed. ‘Or did you forget that… whatever your name was?’

Ouch. Gumi thanks her lucky stars some other human didn’t come in before her. There’s a grumbling sound from behind her that she doesn’t catch any of before being led out the other side of the building.

‘You’ll be going up to the grand hall, miss Nakajima,’ the Synthus man says, hooded robe obscuring his face like the other palace staff she’s seen. Huh, the other woman must’ve been pretty high up, then, even for what Gumi pinned her as. ‘My colleague Mew fast tracked you. Be grateful, as it appears she’s putting herself on the line for you.’ His voice is wry, it holds no malice, and Gumi lets herself smile properly.

‘Is there a reason for her favour?’ she asks, and the man stays silent, but Gumi can still detect his grin beneath his hood. Gumi’s not sure whether this has anything to do with what happened between her and Lily in the past, if Lily even remembers such a thing. Or if she does, whether she’d tell anyone else about it.

The man leaves her at the grand hall without saying another word, and Gumi is immediately flanked by several others, some of which are obviously security. The grand hall lives up and past its name, with blossoming flowers and water features suspended in apparent nothingness, and Gumi is immediately envious of their technology compared to Earth’s.

There are others here too, all from different planets and solar systems, all having travelled from the far flung reaches of the universe. She feels a little plain in her traditional kimono – as exquisite as the piece is and the Earth flavour it brings, it’s nothing compared to the other species present tonight. One of them fits the palace theme so well with cascading flowers and what looks like ivy wrapped around their lithe figure Gumi will be surprised if any of them will get a look in by comparison.

As she kneels on the blanketed cushions left on the mossy floor with the others, her eyes are drawn to the throne at the end of the hall, perched atop a marble dais.

It’s plain, compared to the rest of the room, a simple white affair. But on closer inspection, intricate carvings spelling out the people of Synthus’s creation are etched into its surface, leaving an elegant place for the empress to sit.

Unlike Earth, Empress Lily isn’t just some figurehead. Considering how many are gathered here now, the other planets don’t seem to think so either.

Gumi just hopes there’s something that will place her above the rest. If she’s here, then maybe…

God, this is a really stupid idea, isn’t it? Gum knows this is a long shot, but there’s no part of her left that wants to leave, not anymore. Despite Lily not being just a figurehead, the roles of the concubines are considered a little arcane. Really, the one who Lily chooses as her life partner is more important, the concubines are just an extension of tradition. They don’t have to sleep with the empress, and the empress can’t force them to do anything they don’t want to. They’re there to be pampered, live in luxury doing whatever their heart’s desires may be, and be a good name for the empire if the empress chooses them to be a part of her life.

If Lily chooses Gumi to be a part of her life.

Gumi closes her eyes. It probably won’t happen. She shouldn’t get her hopes up, and it was just one time they met, just one mistake on Lily’s part to spend the night with her, just a mistake on Gumi’s part to fall for someone so far out of reach…

There’s a quiet gasp from one of the others, and movement from behind the throne.

_It’s her._

Gumi’s heart is beating fast, a drum beleaguered by white hot fear. She can’t help but open her eyes and just _look,_ take in the sight of the woman that’s enraptured her.

Pointed ears lead up to her ivory white horns, marbled with icy blue matching those cool eyes. Her dress is shimmering blue and white gauze, floating around her like the sky. Her blonde hair is tied back, laced with gemstones.

Lily’s gaze lands on them all, her eyes scanning for something Gumi doesn’t dare hope.

When they come to a stop at the end of the line, Gumi holds her breath. There’s a flash of something across Lily’s face, so quick she almost misses it. Lily turns her head away, and Gumi lets her breath out slowly. So, that’s it then.

A miasma overtakes her, leaving her shoulders slumped and vision blurry. Silly to think Lily would even consider her. Silly to think Lily would even want to remember a night like that.

‘Is that it?’ someone whispers as Lily exits back the way she came, and is immediately shushed by the ornate being with the flowers.

Mew is coming towards them, descending from the dais Lily just left. She’s even more intimidating when Gumi’s looking up at her from her kneeling position.

‘Miss Nakajima,’ she says, hands folded in front of her. ‘If you could come with me.’

Gumi immediately stands, something opening up inside her as she realises Mew’s intentions.

Does this mean…?

Everyone’s eyes are on her as she follows Mew out of the hall, and she hears more than one sound of disgust.

She’s led through corridor after corridor, all guarded, all too grand for Gumi to even comprehend at this point. Mew is silent, and Gumi doesn’t have anything to say, nerves jangling around inside her like loose change.

What can she even say to Lily? She’s an empress, for god’s sake. She didn’t even realise back when they met, until it all came out at the end of the night.

‘These are the empress’s quarters. I shall leave you here, as she has requested privacy.’ Mew turns to her, tall and foreboding. ‘You’ve been seen to by security. If you even think about trying anything, we’ll know.’

Mew taps the back of her neck, and Gumi realises security did put something on her. With that message made clear, Mew gives a small nod and leaves.

Gumi stands there for a second, thinking frantically about what to do. Does she knock? Is this still really happening? As she lifts her hand to knock on the door, it opens, and all the breath leaves her.

‘Gumi,’ Lily breathes. ‘It really was you, out there in the hall.’

‘I never thought – I mean-’

‘Come inside,’ Lily says, a small smirk gracing her features. Her tone is slightly imperious. ‘We have a lot to talk about.’

Gumi follows Lily’s retreating figure, shutting the door behind her. Lily’s sat on a chaise lounge, eyes staring straight at Gumi. It feels like she’s looking into her soul, as ridiculous as that notion is.

‘You look… stunning,’ Gumi says. Damn it, can she really not think of anything better to say? Lily lets out a short laugh.

‘This getup took hours, let me tell you. Mew was ordering around my personal dressers. She was in her element. I, however, can’t wait to get it all off.’

Gumi blushes, even though that’s not what Lily means. Probably. Lily gestures for her to sit in the space next to her, and Gumi does so, realising that Lily even smells amazing. She’s right, her look must’ve taken ages. For once, she’s not envious of her.

‘I never thought I’d see you again,’ Gumi admits quietly. It feels good to get it out, even though she can’t bear to look at Lily to see her reaction. But Lily places her hand under Gumi’s chin, guiding her to look up into her face. Her eyes are fathomless.

‘You certainly took initiative. When I saw your name on the potentials, I couldn’t believe it myself. After that night… after I told you who I really was, well, let’s just say I was expecting different outcomes, and none of them were this.’

‘What were you expecting?’

‘Maybe that I’d never see you again. Maybe that if I did see you it would be for ulterior motives. I still don’t know if that last one is true, but you bared your soul to me, that night. Now, I think you’re here for something else.’

‘I wanted to see you,’ Gumi says, her hand finds itself caressing Lily’s cheek, and she leans into the touch. ‘I didn’t know how else to do it, so when I saw this, I thought it was finally my chance. Didn’t even know if you’d want to remember an Earth girl like me.’

Lily grabs her shoulders. ‘Of course I would. I’d never forget.’

Gumi closes her eyes, and feels Lily’s lips on her own. The memories of that fateful night come back to her in waves. How she did burlesque shows to pay for her university fees so she could be part of the Earth council, how it was her last night and a beautiful Synthus woman came in, sat and watched with a look of wonder in her eyes. How they sat and talked, fell into each others arms as the dawn rose, and as the sun finally crept over the horizon, she had to vanish like a dream, leaving only her name, her status.

‘There’s so much I want to say,’ Lily says, parting them both. ‘But right now, there’s so much I want to do to you, too… if you’re comfortable with it.’

They had talked that night, saying what they’d like to do to each other if they had the time. Gumi shivers with pleasure at the thought.

‘Anything,’ she says, and Lily raises an eyebrow.

‘Anything? Because there’s definitely something I need to see you doing. But first, I need this out of my hair. Help me?’

‘If I won’t hurt you.’

Lily scoffs. ‘What if I like that?’

Gumi blushes again. ‘Turn around. I’ll help untangle your hair.’

‘Ordering the empress around. We’ll have to sort that out,’ Lily says, and Gumi laughs, knowing she’s entirely serious. It sends a tingle down her spine.

It’s an entirely intimate setting, made even more so with Gumi’s fingers threading through Lily’s hair, plucking out gemstones with deft fingers and setting them aside in a gilded bowl on the table by the chaise lounge. Lily sighs and leans back, pressing her back against Gumi’s chest as they settle into a more comfortable position. Finally, Gumi releases Lily’s hair from the innumerable pins holding it together, and it falls about her shoulders.

‘Was it okay to just leave like that?’ she asks. Lily hums.

‘There will be rumours. But I have the power to pick who I please, and that someone is you.’

Gumi swallows. ‘So this… there’ll be more?’

Lily looks back, face unreadable. ‘Do you want there to be?’

‘I do.’

Her face breaks out into a smile, and she draws Gumi in close for another kiss, languid and searching. Gumi nibbles slightly on Lily’s lower lip, hands wrapping around her waist. Lily sighs again, and god, how she’d missed that sound. Lily’s turning over, straddling her, hands pressing down on Gumi’s shoulders, and oh, it does feel good to feel her weight on top of her. Goosebumps rise up on her arms as Lily kisses her jawline, kimono sleeves pushed back so Lily can run her hands over her arms.

‘Bedroom?’ Gumi asks as they come apart, breathing heavy.

‘Bedroom.’

Lily climbs off Gumi, and sashays towards a set of double doors. With an exaggerated movement, she pushes them open, and Gumi catches sight of the massive double bed against a backdrop of equally as big windows showing off the stars and Synthus’s moons.

It strikes her then, that she’s on a different planet, kissing the damn Empress who’s kissing her in return.

And she wants more.

‘You okay?’ Lily asks, staring down at Gumi, who hasn’t moved.

‘It’s a bit strange, is all. I feel like this is a dream.’

‘Well, I have a request, actually. It might make you feel more at home. Come here.’

Gumi does so, and Lily holds her close. ‘What is it?’

‘I want you to dance for me.’

Gumi hesitates for a second, but not because she doesn’t want to. It’ll be so intimate, and was Lily really that enraptured by her when they met? Did she really love her dancing that much? At Lily’s appraising gaze, Gumi nods. ‘I’ll need music.’

Lily smirks. ‘Ailee, music please. The playlist I made a few hours ago.’

‘Yes, Empress.’ A voice comes from around them, and Gumi laughs.

‘You have house AI? Oh, wait, of course you do. And you made the name a pun. An _Earth_ name pun, too.’

‘You really thought your planet didn’t fascinate me that much? You have a lot to find out about me still, Gumi.’

Music filters in, crisp and clear from hidden speakers, and Gumi smiles, feeling the beat. It’s the same song, she realises, as when she first performed in front of Lily. Now this, this she knows. Smile widening, she pushes Lily back on to the bed, and begins pulling away the layers of her kimono to the thrum of the music.

Soon, she’s down to the black, lacy lingerie she picked out especially for this day, in the desperate but now realised hopes that she’d see Lily again. Excitement pulses through her steady as the beat as Gumi thinks of just how lucky she is right now. Nobody will have this with Lily, nobody but her.

She sways, closing her eyes and running her hands up her body. There’s a chair over in the corner, but it’ll just be easier to use Lily instead. Gumi so incredibly wants to see Lily’s reaction when she begins to dance on her instead of in this open space. Lily’s eyes widen fractionally as Gumi descends upon her, but Gumi can see the blush rising up her cheeks and atop her pointed ears. Gumi even runs a hand over Lily’s horn, and she gasps – it’s only something close friends or lovers do, and Lily leans into the touch.

All at once, Lily can’t seem to take it anymore, and wraps her arms around Gumi, kissing her deeply, attacking her ear, her neck, her chest. Gumi struggles to take off her own bra, just so she can feel Lily’s mouth on her in all the heat, but Lily captures her wrists.

‘No, keep this on. And stay right… here.’ She arranges Gumi so she’s kneeling, hands behind her back, and gives a predatory grin that makes her shiver. ‘Perfect. Close your eyes, I’ll be back in a moment.’

Gumi does as she’s told, and hears footsteps and the sounds of Lily rummaging around in a drawer from across the room.

‘It’s a good thing the concept of a safe word is also present on Earth,’ Lily murmurs. ‘Not that I think you’ll need it. But tell me again, nonetheless.’

‘Honey,’ Gumi says, and Lily hums her approval. Then, Gumi feels the familiar soft clasp of handcuffs around her arms, and a click as Lily puts them together. ‘Oh, what have you got planned?’

‘Open your eyes,’ Lily says, and Gumi does. Lily sits in front of her, and holds out a collar in the palms of her hands.

And either side sits a pair of cat ears.

‘If you put these on,’ Lily says, ‘I don’t want a single word out of you. A whine, a meow, they’re all fine. But no words.’

‘You really do have a fascination with Earth,’ Gumi says.

‘I have a fascination with you. More specifically, you being cute.’

Gumi blushes, and nods. Lily puts on the collar, and places the ears – green, to match her hair – on top of her head.

‘Now,’ Lily says. ‘When you ordered me around earlier…’ She leans in closer, her breath brushing over Gumi’s ear. ‘I’ll have to punish you.’

Gumi opens her mouth, but thinks better of it. Lily moves to be next to her, and pushes down until Gumi’s back is arched and her chest is pressing down on the bed. Her cheeks are burning, half thinking about the position she’s in, half thinking she knows exactly what Lily is about to do, and she loves it.

Lily’s hands are on her backside, stroking gently and squeezing, and Gumi’s breathing is already jagged.

A stinging slap reverberates through the room, and blossom of warmth carries across Gumi’s ass. She lets out a gasp, pressing her face into the duvet. Her hands automatically try and worm their way out of their prison, and she has to stop herself from moving so Lily will put her hands on her again.

More, more, more of this, and Gumi is a writhing mess, panting and moaning without being able to voice her lover’s name. She rolls on to her back, and Lily is towering over her, eyes dark.

‘You want me to stop?’ Her voice is teasing as she runs a hand down Gumi’s chest, leaving a trail of sparks. Gumi just whines, and while heat suffuses her cheeks at sounding so needy, the reaction of Lily is worth it. She pulls down the cup on Gumi’s bra, and gives a tiny lick over her nipple. A coil tightens inside, deep within her, and she arches her back as best she can. Lily is biting, sucking, running her teeth over her breasts, and her hands snakes down and gives a lightening rod stroke through Gumi’s lingerie.

Gumi bucks, moaning, and she’s slick wet when Lily yanks down her underwear. She runs a finger down them, smiling, making Gumi want to bury her face in the duvet again. But Lily forces her face forward, slipping her tongue into Gumi’s open mouth when they kiss. That coil is tightening again, and Gumi groans into Lily’s mouth when the empress slips a leg in between her own. The friction is too much, almost, but not quite there. She wants to touch, run her hands all over that lithe body, but Lily isn’t going to free her yet, she knows, and a pleasurable frustration at knowing she can’t speak grows.

Lily reaches out, keeping her free hand on Gumi’s head so she can’t see, and a familiar object makes its way into Gumi’s view.

She swallows thickly.

‘You want this?’ Lily says, twirling the vibrator around in her hand. Gumi nods. ‘You’ll have to beg harder than that.’

Gumi whines again, reaching up to kiss her, but Lily moves her head back with a smirk. After a couple of failed attempts, Gumi closes her eyes, willing up the courage to let out a small meow. When she opens them again, Lily is looking at her, pupils blown wide with lust. Gumi meows again, louder this time, and Lily switches the vibrator on, pushing Gumi on to all fours again, backside in the air.

It rockets a surge of overwhelming pleasure as soon as its on her, and she bucks away from it, but Lily follows, unrelenting. It’s electric hot, shooting through Gumi’s veins and all sparking into the promise of release down below. She’s moaning, the noise seems too loud in her ears, and all at once, it’s too much, a crackling release that leaves stars in her eyes.

Lily catches her as Gumi falls to the side, freeing her hands and holding her, running her arms up and down Gumi’s body.

‘Wow,’ Gumi finally croaks out.

‘Better than Earth?’ Lily says wryly.

Gumi shudders in the afterglow. ‘Much better.’

They’re smiling, cuddled close and fingers circling each other’s backs. Gumi lifts her head up, looking at the stars, Synthus’s moons, knowing she can stay here for as long as they’ll have each other.

‘You’ll really stay?’ Lily says, eyes searching.

‘As long as you’ll have me.’

Lily hugs her close. ‘I hope that’s for a very long time.’

Head buried in Lily’s shoulder, Gumi smiles again. ‘Me too, Lily. Or…’ She lifts her head up again. ‘Should I start calling you Empress?’

‘In Earth terms,’ Lily says/ ‘I think I’ll tell you to fuck off.’

They both laugh, and Gumi’s heart feels lighter than it has in months.

This, she hopes, can last forever.

 

 


End file.
